


Deck the Halls with Dismembered Wood Sprite

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fa la la la, la la la la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls with Dismembered Wood Sprite

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Challenge Day 1  
> Prompt: "Green"

"Why does my office look like you dismembered a wood sprite and forgot to clean up after?" Angel demanded, staring around him in shock.

"Well, if by 'dismembered a wood sprite and forgot to clean up' you mean 'thank you for decorating my office for the holidays and alleviating my tremendous brooding funk for one season,' then you're welcome." Cordy replied back, not looking up from the computer.

"Is that what I said?" Angel appealed to Lorne.

"Don't look at me, Angelcakes," Lorne replied cheerfully, "I'm considering having her come down and green up the club – not that I don't bring plenty of green myself."

Angel wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he looked back at Cordelia. "I don't understand."

"I'll add it to the list of things that baffle you, right between "Tom and Jerry" and The Spice Girls," came the snippy reply.

"All I asked was what kind of food you would use baby spice in!"

Cordelia huffed and rolled her eyes at Lorne.

"Alright, I've got this one, Ducks," he reassured her.

Setting down his drink, Lorne wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulder and led him towards the stairs. "Angelcakes, let me tell you a little story about a jolly old man who finished delivering presents to all the good girls and boys, and then gave his elves a bonus and a week off."


End file.
